


As the Sun Will Rise: With Love, From America

by helplesslynerdy



Series: As the Sun Will Rise [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose receives a lost letter from her mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Will Rise: With Love, From America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABadPlanWellExecuted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABadPlanWellExecuted/gifts).



_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you’re doing well, sweetheart! I hate that I can’t get in touch with you, but I mailed the Smiths next door and they responded, telling me that you were sent away to Scotland because of the Blitz. I hope you aren’t stuck on some farm in the middle-of-nowhere!_

_Grandma Prentice and I are both fine. She is, however, as completely mad as ever. That woman! After she got over her_ head cold _, which she is still convinced led to a small stroke (and it still may, MINE)- she just wanted me there to fetch and clean for her so she could listen to the American radio program she loves,_ The Guiding Light _. It’s actually not bad, though you’ll never hear me admit it to her! That Ned Holden…voice like caramel…_

_I am enjoying America, though things have been tense about whether they join the War. It's past bloomin' time, if you ask me. There’s still a little fun to have at the USO. I don’t know that I’ve enjoyed myself so much since before you were born! You’d never believe all the handsome young men in uniform- nice to have a bit of a flirt._

_Actually, darling, I have a small surprise in regards to that. I wanted to wait to tell you in person, but I just can’t! I’ve met someone. He’s a proper American captain, can you believe it? The dreamiest blue eyes you’ve ever seen. He looks like a proper movie star! He’ll be with me when I return because- we’re married! I can see the look on your face as clear as day, but you’ll love him when you meet him, I promise!_

_I simply can’t wait to see you, sweetheart, and hear how dull Scotland has been!_

_Kisses,_

_Mum_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
